Mother's Day
by kuvira
Summary: Nine-year-old Lin and three-year-old Su decide to prepare breakfast in bed for their hard-working mother.


Saturday,7:22 am.

"Su! Su, wake up!" Lin prodded at Su's tiny arm.

She yawned and opened her tired eyes.

Lin grabbed her and pulled her gently from her crib and walked downstairs. "We gotta make breakfast for Mama."

Su rubbed her eyes. "Bekbath."

"Good job."

Lin sat her on the kitchen counter. "What should we make? Hot cakes with syrup?"

"Foote." Su replied while sleepily sucking her thumb.

"Fruit? Hm...I guess we could put that on the side. Can you please get a plate for me?"

Su crawled over to the cabinet and rose to her feet, carefully grabbing a plate and setting it down.

"Good job, little baby."

"Not baby." Su pouted.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot. You're a big girl!" Lin smiled and grabbed the blue mixing bowl and some flour, eggs, and sugar.

"I'm thee." Su held up five fingers.

"Take away two, Su."

She held up two fingers.

Lin laughed as she poured her ingredients into the bowl and mixed them.

"I have thome?"

"Well, you can't eat this because of the raw egg, but you can have a berry!"

Su perked up.

Lin rinsed off a red berry and handed it to her three-year-old sister.

Su sucked on it.

Lin turned on the stove and poured the batter into the pan, forming large circles. She made four cakes total and placed them on the plate. "What fruit should we use?"

"Co-nud." Su confirmed.

"Coconut? Do you mean coconut-banana? I've never heard of just "coconut"." Lin tilted her head.

"Okay." Su swung her legs which dangled off of the counter.

Lin arranged pieces of coconut-banana mash and red berries around the hot cakes. She drizzled some warm tree-syrup over. "Are you ready to take it to her, Su?"

"Okay." Su reached her arms out to Lin.

Lin picked her up and rested her on her hip, and with her right hand she held the plate and a fork. Once they made it up the stairs she set Su down. "Okay, open the door veeerrryyy quietly!" She whispered.

"Okay." Su swung the door open and ran to Toph's bed and buried herself under the covers. She gasped and looked over at Lin. "Shhh...Mama seepin, Yin."

Lin put her index finger to her pursed lips and nodded. She placed the plate on Toph's nightstand and sat on the bed next to her mother. She poked her cheek. "Mama?"

Toph swatted her hand away and rolled over.

Su poked her other cheek. "Mama!" She was amused at the game they were playing.

Toph reached out and grabbed Su's tiny hand, she held it in her own and opened her eyes.

"Mama, you wake?" Su asked with her hand still being held by her mother.

"Su?" Toph sat up. "Is everything okay? Why are you up?"

"Good Morning, Mama." Lin smiled and gave her a kiss on the right cheek.

Toph touched her cheek and turned her body towards Lin. She smiled. "What's going on? What do I smell?"

"Su, do you want to tell her?"

"Okay."

"Tell her, Su."

"Okay." She crawled over to Toph's legs and sat in between them. "Yin an me made you bekbath."

Toph gasped and pulled Su into her lap. "You two didn't have to do that!" She put her hand to her mouth. "Lin, honey, you didn't have to do that…"

"I know, Mama. But I wanted to because it's Mother's Day and you work so hard to take care of us, and I never say thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you, babe. It's my job." She reached her hand out. "Let me touch you."

Lin placed her mother's hand on her cheek.

Toph studied her finest accomplishment with great love and admiration, running her fingers gently over Lin's face. "What did you make?" She smiled.

"I made the hot cakes, and Su picked fruit to go with it."

Toph gave Su a kiss on the chubby cheek and smiled in Lin's direction. "I'm touched! I have the best girls in the world."

Lin blushed and placed the plate into Toph's lap, which happened to be in front of Su.

"Yum!" Su reached her hand in and grabbed a piece of hot cake, shoving it into her mouth with a satisfied grin.

"Su, no! It's for Mama!" She reached for Su's hand.

"Lin, Lin! It's okay...why don't you go get another fork?"

"For what?"

"So you can share with us."

Lin smiled. "You mean it? I made it just for you."

Toph nodded. "Go get a fork."

Lin ran downstairs.

Su continued to eat.

"Hey, you. Save some for your sister." Toph pointed at Su.

Su gave her a cute giggle leaving Toph no other choice but to kiss her.

Lin ran back to the bedroom with her fork and climbed into bed with her sister and mother.

Toph tasted some hot cake. "Mmm, you did such a great job, Lin." She wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close.

Lin smiled and tried some. "Thank you! I like it too."

"I yike it, too!" Su piped in.

Lin and Toph laughed.

"Do you have to work today, Mama?"

"Well, I was planning on it. Why?"

Lin shrugged. "I thought we could spent some time together today… the three of us."

Su began to squish the fruit with her fingers and laugh at the noises it would make.

"Hmmm…" Toph thought hard. "I guess I could take the day off. How could I not after you guys did all this for me?"

Lin gave Toph a warm embrace. "I love you, Mama!"

Toph was taken aback. She placed both hands against Lin's shoulder blades and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Lin."

"Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
